


I always knew the British were kinky

by lightly



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 12:06:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightly/pseuds/lightly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen was fuming.  He stood leant against the wall watching Jared all but writhing on the couch with the hot chick who played Constance, his face was thunder.  He wished he could kill Kripke for making him do this, well for making Jared do this, Jensen’s own scenes weren’t that bad, but watching Jared was pure torture</p>
            </blockquote>





	I always knew the British were kinky

I always knew the British were kinky

 

Jensen was fuming. He stood leant against the wall watching Jared all but writhing on the couch with the hot chick who played Constance, his face was thunder. He wished he could kill Kripke for making him do this, well for making Jared do this, Jensen’s own scenes weren’t that bad, but watching Jared was pure torture. Jensen could swear, with some of the stuff they were having to do lately, Eric knew he and Jared were fucking around. Jensen watched as Jared’s hips bucked, and he felt something stir to life as he recalled the exact sound Jared would make when Jensen made Jared’s hips do that. He pulled ‘Dean’s’ leather coat around him to give himself some cover, but the now extreme tightness in his jeans told him that he had to get the hell out of there before someone noticed what was now quite noticeable. He looked over at Jared one last time before trying to leave the set calmly. Jared was looking back at him, a sly, feral grin on his face that almost made Jensen come right there. Jensen gave up all pretence of a dignified exit and ran for his trailer. He was there all of five minutes before Jared knocked on the door, he could tell It was Jared, ‘cause when Jared knocked, the whole trailer shook.

“Hey, Jen, you need a hand?” Jared called out, a little too loudly for Jensen’s liking. Jensen threw open the door and glared.

“A little louder there, Jare, I’m not sure they heard you in make up.” Jared just ignored him and pushed his way inside.

“That was a fun shoot, wasn’t it?” Jared said as he folded himself onto Jensen’s tiny sofa. “I always knew the British were kinky.”

“Huh, fun for you maybe.” Jensen groused as he adjusted his jeans over the hard on that refused to go down.

“Hey,” Jared reached up and took hold of Jensen’s jacket. “Do you think I liked watching you turn those ‘fuck me’ eyes on Jovanna?”

“Oh, Jovanna, so that’s her name. It was bugging me.”

“Yes, Jovanna and Sarah, you really should start learning people’s names, Jen.”

“I knew their names.” Jensen said. “I just could think of them at the time, I was . . distracted.”

“Ohhhhhhh, by little old me?” Jared playfully batted his eyelashes and tightened the grip he had on Jensen’s clothing, forcibly pulling the older man to him. “That’s so sweet.”

“Oh, I’ll give you sweet.” Jensen said, low and dangerous as he shrugged out of the coat. Jared grinned and tried to help Jensen lose the shirt as well, but two pairs of eager hands just made the action more difficult. In the end Jensen pushed Jared’s hands away and dragged off his own tee before tearing at Jared’s.

“Aw, man.” Jared said as the fabric ripped. “Wardrobe is going to have my ass.”

“Not before I do.” Jensen said a second before his mouth captured Jared’s right nipple. Jared moaned as Jensen attacked the nub with tongue and teeth. “I have been looking forward to this all day.” Jensen said as he moved to work on the other one.

“I could tell.”

Jensen raised himself off the younger man and started to pull on the buttons of Jared’s pants, in less than a minute Jensen had Jared’s jeans and boxers round his ankles. 30 seconds after that Jensen had followed suit with his own. Jared reached up with impossibly long arms and pulled Jensen into a kiss. Jensen loved kissing Jared, every time seemed to feel like the first, and Jared always, always tasted like candy. It was Jensen who broke the kiss, as much as he loved kissing Jared, there was something he liked to do more. He dropped to his knees and tried to arrange himself comfortably between Jared’s too long legs. Jared made _that_ sound when Jensen took him into his mouth. Jensen smiled around Jared’s cock, if his co star had done that on camera, the promo would have been banned.

“Oh god, Jen.” Jared groaned as Jensen’s tongue played along his shaft. Jensen licked sucked and teased, enjoying the sensation of Jared bucking lightly beneath him. All to soon he felt Jared lay a hand on his head, a signal that he was ready to go. Jared always made these little helpless sounds when he came, sometimes Jensen thought he could get off on those sounds alone. Jensen felt Jared shudder, and he swallowed, licking his lips he looked up and he smiled.

“Now, you said something about giving me a hand?”

“Oh, I think I can give you more than a hand.”


End file.
